1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to RFID labels and tags, to webs of RFID labels and tags, and to methods of making them.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder includes an integrated circuit chip that can be written to and/or read from and an antenna coupled to the chip. It is known to provide RFID transponders in tags and labels.